


Bride of the White Sea Witch

by xXIyra16Xx



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/F, modern mythology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXIyra16Xx/pseuds/xXIyra16Xx
Summary: A sea witch, a self-inflicted curse and one human girl who can save her. Weiss, who was once a mermaid, betrayed by the man she gave her life up for has become a witch of the ocean and put a curse on herself. Now she wishes to break that curse and has found the perfect victim. Ruby a woman who surfs the waves hopes to forget a tragedy from her past. Will Weiss be able to break her curse and will Ruby finally be able to move on from her past? Read and find out.White Rose Fanfic for White-Rose-Week Day 5: Mythology/Fantasy AU





	1. A Kiss from the Deep

It was a bright and sunny day at the shack with the temperature being forty degrees Celsius. The seagulls cawed overhead and the waves crashing against the sand of the beach. It was a perfect day for surfing. The radio was blaring in the garage as a woman no older than twenty-six was waxing her surfboard while jamming to the latest summer hits. Her short black-red tipped hair just brushed the surface of her shoulders, her muscles lean but defined from years of surfing and exercise. The woman’s eyes a stunning silver and she wore a simple red bikini top with short black board shorts and black flip-flops. The woman was brought out of her world of comfort when she heard a knock on the doorframe.

“Hey, Ruby you finished waxing your board yet? Everyone is already making their way down to the beach.”

Ruby turned and noticed her sister Yang leaning against the open door. Yang was older than Ruby by two years with long blonde hair, lightly tanned skin, abs and lilac eyes. At times Ruby would be jealous of how pretty her sister was as she made both men and women lay themselves before her.

“Yeah, just finished waxing crescent rose.” Ruby put the wax away and picked up the red surfboard that she had custom made.

“Cool, we’ll go through the garage door.” Yang smirked, “Don’t want you knocking shit all over the place by going through the house.”

“Shut up!” Ruby pouted “That only happened twice.”

“I’m sure it was way more than that,” Yang laughed and ruffled her younger sister’s hair before going to the roller door and lifting it open. The scent of the salty air filled Ruby’s nostrils as she inhaled deeply. There was no other calming smell than the smell of the sea. Carrying her board out the surfer waited for her sister to catch up.

“So Rubes….” Yang spoke slowly, “How have you been?”

“I’ve been doing ok,” Ruby shrugged as she strode towards the beach.

“You sure?” Yang queried “Because you know I am here if you need to talk to someone.”

“Yang,” Ruby narrowed her eyes at her older sister, “Don’t. I want to have a good time with everyone today. So please can we not bring ** _that_** up?”

 “Yeah, sure. Sorry, Rubes.” Yang hung her head down low in guilt.

Ruby sighed before she smiled mischievously as an idea struck her. “Hey, Yang when we get down to the beach I have an idea you won't be able to say no to.”

“Oh?” Yang perked up, “What is this idea?”

“How about we race to the beach and then I’ll tell you?” Ruby challenged.

“You are so on,” Yang grinned. “Count of three?”

“THREE!” Ruby shouted as she made a beeline for the ocean shore.

“HEY, NO FAIR!” Yang yelled running after her sister.

 

* * *

 The beach wasn’t overly crowded despite the weather perhaps it was because of the water park on the other side of town, meaning more room for fun shenanigans. The picnic blanket was spread out with the umbrella popped up to provide ample shade. By the time Ruby and Yang came their friends had already begun to eat the food they brought down from the shack.

“Nora! Don’t eat all of the food leave some for us!” Yang called out.

A ginger-haired woman turned at the call of her name her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk.

“Sorry, Yang,” a man in green board shorts with black hair tied in a ponytail apologised, “You know how Nora gets when she is hungry.”

“Don’t worry about it Ren,” Ruby waved off before addressing the girl across from Ren “Hey Pyrrha did you bring your camera?”

Pyrrha was an Amazonian of a woman who once tried for the javelin Olympic team but didn’t make the cut due to a foot injury. She was tall, standing at six feet with long crimson red hair and emerald green eyes. Like Yang, she made many men and women turn their heads.

“Yeah I did, why do you ask?” Pyrrha tilted her head.

“Gonna show you guys in a sec,” Ruby giggled, “Jaune did you bring the first aid kit?”

Jaune sat next to Pyrrha drinking a coke. By all accounts, he wasn’t that attractive, average at best. But by some miracle, he managed to capture the heart of the javelin athlete.

“Yes.” He looked at Ruby with a quirked brow

“Good because depending on how well this idea goes we may or may not need medical attention,” Ruby stated with a calm grin. “So Yang is going to borrow Nora’s board and do the thing with me.”

Jaune choked on his drink leaving him in a coughing fit trying to get words out of his mouth, but Ruby was already in the shallow waters.

Yang plucked Nora’s surfboard out of the sand and headed towards the water with Ruby.

 _The swell is perfect for this idea_ the red surfer smiled, paddling further out so she could pick the perfect wave. She could see one coming up.

“Yang are you ready?”

“Honestly Rubes, the idea sounds dumb,” Yang said worryingly. The idea was for her to lift Ruby on her surfboard while she posed in the ‘paint me like one of your French girls’ position.

“Come on you can’t back out now,” Ruby whined, giving her sister her famous puppy dog eyes.

“Ugh fine, just get over here.”

 _Works every time_ , Ruby thought to herself smugly and paddled over to Yang and got into her pose. “Pyrrha! Get your camera ready!”

Ruby saw Pyrrha on the shore shuffling through her bag before pulling out a camera, ready to take a photo of what the red themed surfer thought was the best idea ever. Looking over her shoulder, she could see the wave approaching. “Ok Yang when I say lift, lift me up.”

Yang nodded and readied herself for the most absurd surfing trick ever.

“Not yet, not yet.” Ruby repeated, “LIFT!”

With all her strength Yang lifted Ruby on her board and stood up on Nora’s surfboard as they rode the wave.

While back on the shore all their friends watched, in both worry and excitement. Pyrrha snapped a few zoomed in photos of the sister duo, Jaune was mumbling in annoyance as he got out his first aid kit and Nora was cheering them on. Ren on the other hand sighed.

“They’re gonna die,” Nora giggled, “Just you wait, they're going to wipe out any second now.”

“That’s why I have my kit,” Jaune said as he pulled the said kit into his lap.

Soon enough the sisters lost their balance and fell into the water. Yang was the first to resurface her hair covering her face like a golden sea monster.

“Blegh,” Yang flipped her hair back and swam to the nearest surfboard, “I told you that was a dumb idea, Ruby.”

Only the sound of the water reached Yang’s ears as panic began to rise within her heart.

“Ruby…if this is your idea of a prank it’s not funny.”

Yang frantically looked around hoping to find some sign of Ruby. But there wasn’t any.

“RUBY!” Yang shouted at the top of her lungs “JAUNE GET HELP I CAN’T SEE RUBY!”

Jaune heard loud and clear and got up and ran to the nearest lifeguard. Pyrrha was already on her phone calling for an ambulance. Ren was trying to calm a frantic Nora who was ready to jump into the water to search for Ruby. Yang went back to searching for Ruby while sitting atop Nora’s surfboard calling out to her little sister.

“RUBY!”

 

* * *

 It was dark and cold. The ocean surrounded her, its surface getting further and further away as more water filled her lungs. She was drowning she knew that. Ruby didn’t want to die, but she knew that she wouldn’t reach the surface in time to save herself. Her eyes partially closed as she waited for death to take her, that is until a moving shadow caught her eye. It was a pale shadow that came closer and closer to her until she was face to face with a sea creature she only saw in the Disney film Little Mermaid, Ursula. A more beautiful, young looking, slender version of Ursula. Her octopus tentacles were white as was her hair, like white shells that sometimes washed up onto the beach, her eyes were a hypnotising sky blue, and a scar ran down her left eye. The creature wore a piece of white fabric that covered her breasts which made her look like she was wearing a dress. Her white locks tied into a side ponytail, with what, Ruby could not tell

“Foolish child of the land,” The creature spoke, its voice alluringly feminine, “Did you want to die?”

A serious question that Ruby could not answer.

“No?” The snow-themed version of Ursula came closer, her hand running along Ruby’s jawline, “What would you give for the chance to live? What would you become? Perhaps even…the bride of the white sea witch.”

Ruby’s eyes widened in shock as the creature’s lips met her own, they felt so soft, almost human. Her lungs began to fill with air, but her vision started to fade as if the creature was putting her under a sleeping spell.

“You will be safe, I promise.” The sea creature whispered.

The last thing Ruby saw was a blue glow before her vision went black. For what felt like hours the surfer slowly opened her eyes, she had found herself on the far side of the beach lying on the cool damp sand. In the distance, she could see a figure running to her as they shouted her name.

“RUBY!”

“Y-Yang?” Ruby croaked, her throat sore but found that she had no water in her lungs anymore.

Yang stumbled over and knelt next to her sister, “Oh my god Ruby what the fuck! You scared me!”

Ruby saw the tear-stained cheeks and could hear Yang’s ragged breathing.

“S-Sorry,” Ruby coughed as she pushed herself up, a flash of blue caught her eye.

Looking down Ruby saw smooth blue crystal pendant that seemed to give a slight pulse of blue light. Lifting the crystal in her palm to get a better look, the string it was attached to was a long neatly braided fishing line, within the pendant she could see the faint glimmer of a white snowflake that seemed to beat. _It’s almost beating like a heart._

“Are you even listening to me?” Yang snapped her fingers in front of Ruby's face.

“Huh? What?” Ruby blinked.

“I said we have an ambulance ready to take you to the hospital do you need help getting up?” Yang spoke quickly that Ruby only just heard what she said.

“Y-Yeah sure,” Ruby nodded and put her arm around her sister.

Yang lifted Ruby off the ground easily and carried her in a princess hold, clutching her little sister tight to her body, lilac eyes went down to the necklace that adorned her sister’s neck. _Huh, I didn’t see her wear one earlier._

“Hey, Ruby were you always wearing that?” Yang nodded to her necklace.

“Hmm?” Ruby glanced down “Oh Ursula gave it to me. I think I'm engaged to her now.”

Yang blinked, “Rubes did you hit your head on a rock?”

“No, really it was Ursula.” Ruby pouted, annoyed that her sister didn’t believe her.

Yang shook her head with a laugh “I think you’ve been watching Little Mermaid too much again.”

Yang continued to carry Ruby along the beach all the way to the carpark, to which was slightly crowded. Police, ambulance and the lifeguards have huddled together all chatting. Standing nearby was Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, Ren and a black-haired woman wearing a white button-up shirt and black jeans all of them with worried expressions on their faces. Turquoise eyes looked up.

“There they are!” shouted Nora.

Soon enough the medics rushed over with a bed as they took Ruby away from Yang’s arms. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora and the black-haired woman also came over as they asked if Ruby was going to be alright. Yang didn’t answer as she was battling with the fact that she could have lost her sister. She felt a hand rest upon her arm.

“Yang..”

Lilac eyes met amber and clutched to the black-haired woman.

“Blake…I-I almost lost her.” Yang sobbed into the white button-up shirt the woman, known as Blake, was wearing.

“Shh, it’s ok.” Blake hushed and rubbed soothing circles on Yang’s back.

“Excuse me.” One of the paramedics, female, interrupted, “Are any of you related to miss Rose?”

Yang looked up, “I am.”

“I would like for you to come with us to the hospital so you can fill out some medical forms for miss Rose,” she said professionally, “We’ve put her on oxygen just in case any water is still in her lungs. But overall she seems to be stable.”

“Oh thank goodness.” Yang sobbed in relief.

“Yang you go with Ruby,” Pyrrha smiled “We’ll pack everything up and take it back to the shack.”

“Thanks, everyone.” Yang thanked and ran over to the ambulance to be by her sister’s side.

 

* * *

 Deep below the water’s surface, the white sea witch sat on a bed of sea sponges. With her swimming leisurely was two other merfolk, Emerald and Mercury. Who, unlike most merfolk, had different tails.

Emerald had short green hair with two long locks that look like flowing antennae and her eyes a blood red. Her dark skin marked with neon green markings that glowed faintly and her tail was that of an electric eel. Mercury, was pale like Weiss his hair a dark grey with a silver sheen, he had black eyes that changed to white when he could smell blood, and his tail was that of a great white shark. Before they met Weiss Emerald and Mercury swam the seas stealing from sailors and pulling pranks on them. They had found Weiss caught in an old fishing net after they pranked fisherman on a small wooden rowboat. At first, they agreed to keep swimming and leaving her to die. But later decided to free her, Weiss had thanked them with no emotion in her voice. Emerald picked up on it and asked what the witch’s deal was. Weiss shrugged and gave her a simple answer.

“I cursed myself, so I never felt any emotions again.”

The answer took Mercury and Emerald by surprise but intrigued them. So, they prodded the witch for more information about her life and Weiss gave them answers. By the time the shark and eel duo ran out of questions, they had grown fond of the sea witch and decided together to be Weiss’s trusted friends.

“So Weiss,” Emerald yawned as she sprawled across the bed of sea sponges, “Where’s your necklace?”

“Yeah,” Mercury said as he crossed his arms, “Did you lose it?”

“No,” Weiss replied and gave her friends the smallest smile she was capable of doing, “I gave it to someone. Someone who I think could break my curse.”

“Oh really?” Emerald sat up grinning, “Who are they?”

“Not telling.” Weiss shook her head.

“Hmm,” Emerald hummed and looked at Mercury who sighed and shook his head.

He knew that look, and it spelt lectures from Weiss should she ever find out. Sometimes he never understood what Emerald was thinking. Usually, her ideas were either risky or plain stupid and yet he still went along with them.

“So, when are we going to meet this mysterious person?” Mercury asked his white-haired friend.

Weiss simply stayed silent and grabbed her comb made of mother of pearl and ran it through her tresses.

Mercury sighed, “I’ll hunt us some dinner.”


	2. Betrayal and Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For White Rose Week Day 7: Trust

Three days had passed since Ruby’s brush with death. Yang had become overprotective and banned her little sister from surfing for a month. But she didn’t restrict the red surfer from walking along the beach, however. Every so often Ruby thought she caught a glimpse of **_her_** watching from afar as she walked along the white sand but as soon as she blinked she was gone. Ruby was itching to surf again but knew how angry Yang would be if she caught her surfing. Suddenly, an idea struck her. _She can’t catch me surfing while she is asleep_. However, with nothing else to do Ruby continued walking along the beach to waste some time. Looking out at the ocean, Ruby hoped to find a glimpse of the creature that saved her life. However, today there seemed to be no sign of her.

The day went by quickly much to Ruby’s enjoyment as she was now sitting at the dinner table with Yang and Blake eating pasta tuna bake.

“Must say, Blake, this is delicious.” Yang hummed, shovelling an overflowing fork full into her mouth.

“Thank you, Yang,” Blake smiled as she took smaller mouthfuls of her meal. Amber eyes flicked over to Ruby, “Are you doing ok Ruby? You seem…restless.”

“huh?” Ruby’s head snapped up “Yeah, I'm fine.”

“You sure?” Blake prodded in the guise of concern. “You can talk to us.”

“I said I’m fine,” Ruby growled annoyingly and grabbed her necklace which seemed to calm her whenever she touched it, this did not escape Blake’s notice.

“That’s a nice necklace Ruby,” Blake said, “Where did you get it from?”

“It was given to me.” Ruby frowned not sure where her sister’s girlfriend was going with this. “From someone I met.”

“Oh? That’s good,” Blake smiled. “It’s good to see you moving on from-”

Ruby suddenly pushed her plate away from her and stood up before speeding up the stairs to her bedroom, leaving Blake and Yang at the table. She fell onto her bed and curled up into her pillow and sobbed. Almost every day since **_that_** day her friends and family had always asked ‘Are you ok?’ or ‘If you need to talk we are here for you.’ and she hated it. Ruby hated it, loathed it. She was trying to be strong, to show those around her that she is fine and has moved on. But there were times, like now where her resolve crumbles and her emotions burst from the depths of her heart and mind. She continued to sob as memories of her past plagued her mind.

_“Come on, Penny!” Ruby shook her girlfriend hoping for a response despite her open dead eyes and blood pouring from the girl’s stomach and mouth, “Don’t you dare die on me!”_

_“I am sorry,” the doctor spoke solemnly, “But I am afraid Penny Polendina has passed away. She already passed on before the medics even arrived.”_

_She sat on her bed dressed in a black suit as she held the small box that held the engagement ring she picked out for Penny, hoped to propose on the day of the accident. But how were you supposed to propose to the love of your life when they buried her not fifteen minutes ago._

Ruby curled in a tighter ball as she forced the memories away back within the depths of her mind. So yes she hated it when those around her asked if she was alright for it did nothing but cause her hurt. With a sigh, Ruby sat up and wiped her face of tears before going over to her closet and changed into a pair of red board shorts and a black bikini bra with a flaming rose on the left cup. Sneaking carefully on the squeaking wooden floorboards the red surfer opened up her window. There were times where she would sneak out of the house from her window and was lucky enough to have the drain pipe next to her window which made for easy escapes and returns. Climbing down the pipe to the ground, Ruby made her way to the back of the garage where her surfboard had rested for the past three days. She checked it over to see if the sun caused any damage to it, seeing none Ruby picked up her board and went through the side gate quietly as not to alert Yang or Blake that she left the house and jogged down to the ocean.

The gibbous moon shone over the ocean, casting its pale beams of light along the constant rippling surface of the sea. Much to Ruby’s disappointment there were no waves for her to ride so instead she paddled out, laid on her board and dangled her legs in the water while she looked up at the moon and stars. _The moon is as white as her hair._ Ruby suddenly thought. _Ugh, why can’t I get her out of my mind? That woman? That creature? I could have drowned that day. I almost did, but she saved me._ Ruby brushed her lips with her first and middle fingers. _She…kissed me and her eyes, they looked sad. Yang said I had been watching the Little mermaid too much. But I know it was real, I can’t forget about her. Maybe it was all a dream though. I mean it was three days ago, and I haven’t seen her since._

Just below the young surfer, two merfolk circled non-threateningly trying to get a better look at the woman on the red surfboard.

“Seriously, this is the one Weiss picked?” Mercury raised a brow in confusion wondering why the hell Weiss picked this woman of all people.

“Weiss’s new beau, yep,” Emerald smirked as she got a glimpse of the surfer’s face.

“What an idiot,” Mercury sighed, “Who the fuck surfs at night?”

“Well, at least she’s cute.” Emerald giggled to herself.

“Ugh.” Emerald’s companion groaned, “What is it with you and females?”

Emerald shrugged “I simply find the female figure more appealing.”

Mercury rolled his eyes at Emerald and started to swim away. “Well we better go back to Weiss, I don’t like leaving her alone for too long.”

“Sure,” Emerald agreed with a smile, little did Mercury know the neon-green eel mermaid planned to visit Weiss’s chosen one soon.

 

* * *

 The next day came with a somewhat cooler day than the last, but still hot enough for people to swim and laze about on the beach. Luckily for Ruby Yang had not discovered that she went out for a late night surf last night, as Blake and Yang had thought that she wanted to be alone after Blake almost brought up the sensitive topic that they promised not to bring up. Blake and Yang made Ruby breakfast as an apology for last night. The red surfer smiled at them and said that they were only concerned for her well being and that she trusts them.

“So Rubes,” Yang asked as she munched on her cereal, “Got any plans today?”

“I’m just going to go to the secret rock pools,” Ruby replied stretching her arms above her head.

“Be careful, ok?” Yang spoke with concern.

“Yes mom,” Ruby rolled her eyes at her sister and rinsed out her bowl.

“Hey, I worry about you.”

“I know Yang,” Ruby sighed, “But I can look after myself.”

With that Ruby left the kitchen and went upstairs and packed a small duffle bag with an old shirt, an extra pair of shorts, and her flip-flops. Heading out Ruby made her way to the rock pools on the west side of the beach. The surfer liked coming here it was hidden from the public, making it her special place. Of course, she trusted her sister and friends to give them the location. Ruby enjoyed exploring the pools because she always found some new sea creature dwelling in the warm waters with other inhabitants like small starfish and tiny crabs. Sometimes she would find a small octopus or two.

 _I wonder if she can talk to octopuses._ Ruby thought internally as she carefully hopped from rock to rock. Suddenly something caught her eye, something white. Looking out at the ocean she could hardly believe it, there sitting on a rock combing her hair not too far out was _her_.

“Oh my god, it’s…It’s her,” Ruby’s eyes sparkled in delight, excitement bubbling up within her. She had to call out to the creature, but she didn’t know her name. Contemplating the surfer went with what she knew. “HEY URSULA!”

Weiss had decided to enjoy a little bit of the sun today and told her friends Emerald and Mercury that she will be going to the rock pools nearby, her friends had no qualms and let her do as she pleased and said to her that they were going to find some fishermen to prank anyway. Parting ways with the agreement of returning Weiss arrived at the pools in a short amount of time. She found a somewhat large rock to sit upon and started to combe her hair as she absorbed the rays of the afternoon sun. Weiss was startled out of her combing concentration when a chirpy voice called out.

“HEY URSULA!”

Weiss turned with a glare in her eyes and a sneer on her lips. However, her anger dimmed to annoyance when she saw the girl she had saved a few days ago and had been watching ever since.

“Dolt, do you always shout so loudly!” Weiss yelled, “I’m trying not to get-”

“HOLD ON JUST A SEC,” Ruby interrupted as she took off her shirt and sneakers. “DON’T MOVE! I’LL SWIM TO YOU!”

“Caught...” Weiss finished with a blush as she saw the small protruding abdominal muscles on the red surfer. She watched the girl swim toward her and was impressed by how fast she could swim through the salt water. She scooted a little to the side to make room for the woman, her blush deepening when Ruby pushed herself up and flicked her short hair out her face like one of those models she had seen once doing a photo shoot.

“heh sorry for the wait,” Ruby grinned, “I didn’t startle you did I? If I did sorry about that.”

Weiss only blinked as the surfer gave her a barrage of words.

“My name’s Ruby Rose,” Ruby introduced herself to the white-haired sea creature, “I was hoping to meet you sooner to thank you for saving my life the other day.”

“You’re…Welcome.” Weiss spoke slowly confused as to why this woman was so calm. She was a sea witch only heard human folklore and fairy tales, that would give anyone reason to be freaking out. “My name is Weiss…You are very calm about this.”

“I had a freak out when I got out of the hospital.” Ruby laughed.

“Oh.”

Silence befell the two, while small waves crashed against the rock covering them in a light spray. It wasn’t bothersome in the slightest. Ruby fiddled with the necklace around her neck. Weiss turned slightly and reached out, her hand brushing over the other woman’s softly.

“Ruby…” Weiss said softly, “I am going to trust you with the secret of the necklace I gave you. You see it’s actually-”

Ruby’s cheeks went as red as her name’s sake and her mind went into overdrive. _I am way too bloody gay for this god she’s so pretty, what the fuck!? I’m hot for Ursula!_

**“Are you listening to me?”**

_That’s probably not normal._

**_“_ ** **You’re not are you?”**

 _Ok, Ruby keep cool._ Ruby told herself, _what would Yang say?_

**“You are such a dolt,”**

Ruby could see her sister in her mind smirking. _We have seen enough of Blake’s anime to know where this is going, Rubes._

**“I need you to listen.”**

The surfer halted that thought, _Oh my god Yang NO!_

**“Honestly, you are as bad as my husband.”**

Ruby snapped out of her daze as the word ‘husband’ reached her ears and gave Weiss a confused look. “Wait, wait. You…have a husband?”

“Now you decide to listen,” the sea witch huffed, “also I _HAD_ a husband. I am using the past tense for a reason.”

Ruby crossed her legs knowing she was in for a story and stayed silent so Weiss could continue.

“It’s the classic tale,” Weiss began, “There was a man, a ship, a storm…”

Ruby could picture the scene, of a ship out in the middle of the sea as large waves tried to capsize the large vessel. Lightning struck the tallest mast, setting it ablaze.

“A naïve mermaid who knew nothing about the world of man and its dangers,” Weiss breathed deeply and exhaled. “And there is a witch and her deal.”

The scene changed to an innocent mermaid swimming along ocean tunnels in search of something. Ruby could see the pearl white scales of her tail and her flowing freely, pale skin free of any blemishes. The mermaid finds what she seeks, a sea witch with pitch black tentacles with crimson red veins, ghost white skin and red irises. She toiled away over a giant clam shell that had bubbling magic liquid within.

“I gave away my voice,” Weiss sadly mentioned. “To save the life of a man, who was in truth a stranger. I did not know him, yet my soul told me that I had to save him.”

Ruby saw the scene of the mermaid holding a drowning man as she made a deal with the witch.

“I am aware that humans have similar stories, I assure this one is happier than how they tell it,” Weiss assured, “He gave me his ring and married me. He saved me from becoming the seafoam that washes up on the beaches. He made a promise to love me until death do us part.”

Ruby continued to listen intently as her heart started to dread what was going to happen next.

“I thought at the time, the life I had sacrificed and the pain I felt in my legs were a mere price to pay.” Weiss then chuckled bitterly, “But imagine how surprised I was when I caught him in the arms of another woman.”

Ruby’s eyes widened in shock and anger boiled her blood, she muttered under her breath. “That fucking bastard.”

That comment did not escape Weiss’s hearing as she chuckled but this time in genuine amusement. “Trust me he got what he deserved, my love for him died before he took his final breath and I took my voice back. It wasn’t enough for me though. I wanted power and magic, all I had to do was wait…for the furies.”

Ruby vaguely remembered what furies were through her history class in high school. Vengeful goddesses of the underworld who sought those who committed murder. _Does that mean?_

“I see the question on your face, yes I killed him.” Weiss confessed, “It wasn’t long until a furie arrived. I remember her telling me not to fight against my fate. But I was never one to listen.”

“Is that how you got your…” Ruby tapped under her left eye indicating to Weiss’s scar.

“Yes,” Weiss easily answered, “But it did not end well for the furie, I took her eye and which also had a part of her magic. I returned to the sea and cried. I put a curse upon myself which changed me to the form that you see before you, it was then I became the white sea witch, so I would never cry or feel any emotions again.”

Ruby sat back in stunned silence as she stared at the figure before her. How she had given up everything only to be betrayed by the very man who promised to love her until death. If there was one think Ruby understood it was the saying ‘Once a cheater, always a cheater.’ She had experienced that first-hand, years before she met Penny.

“The necklace you wear is the source of my magic Ruby,” Weiss leaned forward a bit, “As you can see it pulses, I am trusting you to keep it safe for me and to help me break this curse. Only if you want to-”

“I do!” Ruby spoke loudly and suddenly.

“W-Why would you?” Weiss stuttered.

“Because,” Ruby reached up and placed her hand on the sea witch’s cheek and rubbed her thumb across her cool skin “I don’t want you to cry either.”

Ruby had tears in her eyes and Weiss wiped her other eye with her hand seeing the smear of tears on the back of it _. Tears? That means our hearts are syncing. She-She might be able to break it._

“You kindhearted dolt!” Weiss smiled before tackling Ruby in a hug and curling her tentacles around the surfer’s legs showing how happy she was.

“Ah, Weiss your leggies!” Ruby shouted in alarm as the woman’s arms and octopus legs wrapped around her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Comment are extremely valued. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated :)


End file.
